Previously disclosed are de-barking arrangements for logs in which the barking operation is performed with the help of one or more jets of pressurized water. A considerable water pressure is needed if the desired barking effect is to be achieved. In these previously disclosed arrangements use has been made for this purpose of some form of hydraulic pump by means of which the water was pumped through pipes to one or more nozzles from which jets of water were directed onto the object from which it was wished to remove the bark.